


one point, two point, red point, blue point

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Humour, Kinktober 2019, Knives, M/M, Multi, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky tries to do something nice for Steve and Clint. It doesn't goquiteas expected.





	one point, two point, red point, blue point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 25 - Strip-tease. enjoy, bro!! This is exactly what I thought it would be.
> 
> I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their website [here](marveltrumpshate.com) and maybe support some awesome creators!

**Clint**

Clint snickers as he watches Bucky shove Steve down into the chair. “Are you sure, Buck?” Steve asks, like an idiot. 

“Steve, the man is offering to give you a striptease,” Clint says, pushing off the wall and walking over to Steve. He plops himself into Steve’s lap, mostly for fun, and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. “Accept it and say thank you.”

“Ungrateful punk,” Bucky mutters from over by the speaker. He’s in sweatpants and a hoodie, hair up in a messy bun, and Clint’s got no idea how he managed to hide all his knives, but he did. 

“Sorry,” Steve says, sheepish, “Thank you, Bucky.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbles, but he’s blushing slightly. “Was Clint’s idea.”

Clint shrugs when Steve looks at him. “You’re all tense, baby. We wanted to help.” Steve nuzzles his neck and a sound that is not a squeak escapes him - Steve and Bucky both ignore it, they know he gets weird about stuff like that.

“Start helping, then,” Steve smirks, the little shit. Bucky starts the music and Clint settles into Steve’s lap. Bucky starts to sway to the music, running his hands along his chest and sides. He’s not doing anything particularly sexy, aside from just looking like that, but Clint’s already half hard in his boxers, and from what he can feel underneath him, so is Steve.

Bucky strips off his hoodie, revealing miles of tanned skin. He drops the hoodie on the ground and - it clinks? All three of them stop and stare at it, and Bucky crouches down and pulls a knife out of the pocket, shrugs, and gently places the knife on top of the hoodie. When he stands up, Clint notices black leather straps running criss-cross across Bucky’s chest, each strap holding roughly four knives. 

“Baby,” Steve starts. Clint claps a hand over his mouth.

“Please, go on,” he says, and it’s only half because he wants to see how many knives Bucky actually has. (The other half is just him being horny and wanting to get dicked into the mattress by his two super-soldier boyfriends.)

Clint’s not sure how he does it, but Bucky pulls each knife out of its sheath and lays it gently on the table _ and _ he manages to make it look sexy. Like, mouth-wateringly, pants droppingly sexy. Each knife, as it hits the table, makes a soft _ plink _ sound, and by the time Bucky’s on his eighth - yes, _ eighth _ \- knife, Clint can’t help himself. He starts to laugh, and clearly it breaks something in Steve, because he starts to laugh as well. Even Bucky cracks a grin, walking over to them, clad only in sweatpants, and throwing himself overtop of Clint.

“There were so many,” Clint gets out in between peals of laughter. 

“And he just kept - plink!” Steve says, face bright red. They burst into fresh giggles as Steve reenacts the sound, complete with pantomiming Bucky’s movement, and Steve laughs so hard that Bucky and Clint slide onto the floor and collapse into a pile of giggles. 

“Do you carry that many knives around with you on a daily basis?” Steve asks once he’s caught his breath.

“Does the earth revolve around the sun?” Bucky says, causing Clint to start laughing again. “Assassins carry knives, Steve, it’s part of the job.”

Steve is silent and just as he opens his mouth to speak again, Clint pipes up with, “Plink!” setting all three of them off, laughing until they cry on the floor of their living room. 

“You two gonna get up anytime soon?” Steve asks, poking Clint in the back with his toe.

“Warm,” Bucky answers from where he’s wrapped himself around Clint like an octopus.

“Trapped,” Clint says, and then he yelps when Bucky prods him in the stomach. 

“Carry us?” Bucky asks, and they both make puppy eyes up at Steve’s unimpressed face. Steve squats down and picks them up, throwing them both over the shoulder and walking towards their bedroom, grumbling about something that neither of them pay attention to, far too entranced with Steve’s ass. 

“Ow! What the hell, guys?” Steve says loudly. Clint and Bucky snicker, high-fiving each other over the twin bite marks they just left in Steve’s butt.

“Hard to resist, Stevie,” Bucky says innocently.

“It’s just so bouncy,” Clint says, poking at the butt in question. 

“I’ll give you bouncy,” Steve growls and then he tosses them both on the bed and laughs at them as they bounce into each other. 

Clint pulls Bucky into a kiss, hand sliding around his back, and then - “Bucky, how many knives do you have?!”


End file.
